


In times of need

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And needs a friend, Based off of 2x17, I need more BaneFell friendship, M/M, Ragnor is alive, Ragnor never died, anyway, birthday fic, enter Ragnor Fell, is that their name?, magnus feels lost, or Ragnus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: In times where Magnus needs his best friend the most, he is always there.





	In times of need

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> This little fic is to one of my favorite fan artists out there and I know how much you love Ragnor so I decided to write some Magnus/Ragnor (platonic) fluff! Where you know, Ragnor never died.
> 
> Again, happy birthday to you, Bayan, and I love you! (:

Magnus sank down on his couch, a glass of whiskey rocks in hand. He was just about to take a drink when someone knocked, rather loudly, on his door. He rolled his eyes and got up, gracefully walking over to the door and swinging it open.

“Who dares to disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?!’’

Ragnor raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Really?’’ He asked. “After all those years that’s still how you open the door?’’

“You’re no fun.’’ Magnus huffed as he stepped aside to let his friend in.

“I felt my Magnus senses tingle and figured I’d stop by.’’ Ragnor walked in the living room and noticed the glass of whiskey on the table. “Whiskey rocks. Trouble with the Lightwood boy again?’’

Magnus sighed as Ragnor made himself comfortable on the couch, leaning his arms on his knees as he looked up at his friend. He sat down next to Ragnor and shrugged.

“I love him,’’ Magnus stated and Ragnor hummed. “But sometimes- He thinks now that he’s head of the institute, he feels the need to protect the Downworld himself. We never asked for that, we can take care of ourselves.’’

“The boy means well.’’

“I know, I know. But he still- lied to me.’’ Magnus looked at Ragnor with a broken look in his eyes. “How can I ever trust him again? What even is a relationship with trust, I-’’

“Listen to me,’’ Ragnor said firmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you are scared but let me tell you one thing. Alec is not like Camille, not even in the slightest.’’

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. “She has no-’’

“She has everything to do with this and you know it.’’ Ragnor interrupted him. “She’s the one who broke your trust and that caused you to close yourself off. But you let yourself open up again when you met Alec because he was different. And he still is.’’

“Are you on his side?’’

“I am on no ones side, I am Switzerland.’’ Ragnor chuckled. “Look, I get where you’re coming from. But I also know where Alec comes from. He cares deeply for you Magnus and he honestly thought he was protecting you by doing what he did. I am certain he never meant to hurt you.’’

Magnus looked down at his hand. He was so conflicted, he knew Ragnor was right, but on the other hand he was still mad and that sometimes caused him to be stubborn and therefor not willing to admit defeat. He let out a deep sigh and buried his face in his hands, Ragnor rubbing his back comfortingly.

“Why is this so hard?’’ Magnus muffled into his hands. Ragnor smiled sadly.

“No one said it would be easy for a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter to be together.’’ He whispered softly, his hand rubbing in circles on his back.

“What am I supposed to do?’’ Magnus whined. “I can’t just forgive him. He still _lied_. Ragnor...’’

Ragnor felt his own heartbreak at how lost and broken his friend looked, tears shining in his eyes. “If you are not ready to forgive him, then don’t. But that doesn’t mean you two can’t sit down together and talk. Find a way to fix this. You two have worked out other stuff, why not this?’’

Magnus let that sink down on him, memories flashing through his brain. Them arguing over how to find Jace, they solved that. That painful moment where they were about to break up, but decided to give it a chance anyway. About Izzy’s yin fen addiction, the slaughtering of the Shadowhunters, they all worked things out those times. Magnus smiled to himself before grabbing his coat and tugging it on.

“Going somewhere?’’ Ragnor smirked knowingly.

Magnus playfully rolled his eyes but smirked back at Ragnor. Just before he opened the door to leave his loft he turned around. “Ragnor?’’

“Yes?’’

Magnus smiled warmly. “Thank you.’’

Ragnor smiled back. “Always, my friend. I am just glad you are finally listening to me more then once per three hundred years.’’

Magnus barked out a laugh at that and shook his head, opening the door and exiting his home. His friend would never change, but he knew he could always count on him when it was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> BAYAAAAAAAN c': -sniffles-  
> I KEPT RAGNOR ALIVE PLEASE LOVE ME (if you survived this fic then tweet me "Bay is gonna cuddle Anja'' So I know you're alive)  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY. MAY IT BE THE BEST OF ALL FILLED WITH PRESENTS, LOVE, CAKE, FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND LOTS OF WARLOCKS <3


End file.
